The Warrior and the Mage
by MizuPanda
Summary: Ganondorf has been thrown into the Sacred Realm, but now a new threat has risen. The Kingdom of Hyrule's fate lies on the shoulders of the Hero of Time and one unproved boy...


Disclaimer:

**Ahead lies a fanfiction that involves swearing, and themes unsuitable for anyone under the age of 13. I'm aware that if you're under 13 you'll probably ignore this warning, but I'm obligated to put it here anyway. **

**If you wish to read on, then by all means, do so.**

**Also, this fiction has a great deal of spoilers. If you haven't played Ocarina of Time, I suggest you do so. If you don't mind being spoiled, read on. **

Just so you know, ladies and gentlemen – I wrote this fanfiction in order to prove to myself that I can write better than the other... rather... badly written fictions out there (My Inner Life, I'm looking at you).

However, this doesn't mean in any way that I consider this fiction a work of art. It's likely to be... rather shit, honestly.

As a heads up, this fiction does include self insertion – I find it harder to find a good fiction that involves self insertion. And as I stated above, I want to prove to myself that I can do better.

Also, it's easier to write that way.

Now, all of you – I pride myself on knowing the Zelda canon inside and out. But if there's anything that I've mistaken or simply got wrong, then don't hesitate to correct me. However, if you say things like "Link isn't a knight!" when I've done my best to explain why this is so, I can and will ignore you.

Also, the program I use doesn't have a spellcheck. My spelling and grammar is fairly good (all things considered), but if you notice something I've missed, let me know.

Finally, this is the prologue. This isn't actually the story itself, that bit comes next. This bit is to merely explain the changes that have occured in Hyrule and the surrounding lands during and after Ganondorf's reign, as that is the time this fiction is set. I worry that it'll be be confusing and boring, but if it is, I'll do my best to improve in future – we can't have bored readers, now can we?

Without further ado, shall we begin?

**Prologue – The Aftermath.**

A lot had changed after Sir Link and Queen Zelda had banished the evil Ganondorf to the Sacred Realm.

As peace spread across the land again, the Queen took her rightful place on the throne. With the death of her father during the seven years that Ganondorf held sway over Hyrule, Zelda was the only heir.

Her first act as Queen was to knight the couragous Link. The Hero of Time took a new role of a freelance messenger, warrior and well loved friend of the Royal Family.

In the years that followed, Zelda began with the slow restoration of Hyrule.

All the races suffered in Ganondorf's reign. With the Queen's help they all steadily got to their feet., nursing the scars that the King of Evil left on them all.

Zora's Domain eventually defrosted. However, the once proud race had sustained heavy losses. After the period of mourning for their dead, King Zora took a wife from those remaining. Together, they bore a son, who they named Calin. He is a bright boy, but much like his sister before him, has a penchant for mischief.

The Gorons were the quickest to recover from Ganondorf's reign. The Fire Temple was sealed, by order of Link, the new leader of the Gorons. His bond as a Sworn Brother to the Hero of Time still holds strong to this day.

The Gerudo were shaken right to the core and beyond it at the death of Ganondorf. Most of the thieves rejoiced, and lent their aid to the Queen. But there are still stories of an underground 'resistance', who believe that times were better when the Evil King was the ruler. Nabooru's successor, Elerah, is doing her best to find and crush this group, but they prove difficult to find, and harder to destroy.

With the Great Deku Sprout watching over the Kolkiri forest, the small children thrived. Of course they grieved for the loss of Saria, but they enjoy frequent visits from Link himself, and more rarely, the Queen.

Finally, there was Hyrule itself.

Zelda was never one to sit on her throne and do nothing. Once Hyrule was on the way to recovery, she dipped liberally into the royal coffers. With the funds, she created the Guild of Time.

All those in Hyrule with the gift of magic are sent to the Guild of Time to learn how to use it, and protect Hyrule as well as the surrounding lands. The truly skilled are used as messengers to other lands, bearing gifts. The Queen spared no effort in ensuring that nothing like Ganondorf's rule would ever happen again.

Zelda was also well aware that alliances needed to be formed with other kingdoms if Hyrule needed to prosper as it once did.

To that end, she announced that she would be soon looking for a husband. Her position doesn't allow her the luxury of marriage for love – despite any feelings she may hold for others.

Link acts as a messenger for the Royal Family, much as he did before he took the Master Sword from it's pedastal.

The Master Sword is back in the Pedastal of Time, keeping the Sacred Realm safely sealed. Link is now currently weilding a much simpler, but very serviceable blade in it's stead. He still keeps the Ocarina of Time with him, as he is the best suited to protect it for the time being.

One of Link's roles consists of travelling Hyrule to aid the various races.

His other, more important, role is to travel the lands outside Hyrule, to explore and deal with the other nearby kingdoms. So far, only two out of three have been friendly:

The Kingdom of Mizu:

This is a small monarchy, run by King Kori. Situated on the edge of a vast, powerful river that even the River Zoras have trouble navigating, Mizu is a kingdom that is full of magic – specifically, water magic. Mizian sailors and boatmen are the best in the known world, and they've ranged as far as the river (which they call the Dengen River) for trade and exploration.

This river is said to be the source of the Mizian magic, and is certainly the source of the Mizian religion.

King Kori is a powerful man, and a sorceror of strength rivaling even Zelda. Despite this, and despite his slightly frigid attitude towards anyone not of the Mizian kingdom, he welcomed Link, and was sympethetic of Hyrule's state. He set up trade between the two kingdoms within a matter of weeks, and what was first a helping hand to a neighbouring hardship has now strengthened into a firm alliance.

Kingdom of Nulloria

This is technically a kingdom, although it seems more like a dictatorship. The leader, Queen Sarah, is a harsh but very clever woman, who saw the benifits of allying with a kingdom that has something she does not.

Nulloria is a kingdom without magic. Whereas Hyrule calls upon the three golden godesses and work miracles in their will, those of Nulloria worship a stern sun god, who chooses not to grace his people with his power.

This has turned the Nullorian people into unforgiving, hard men and women. Even so, Queen Sarah has accepted Zelda's request for allience, and is giving the Hyrulian Queen what she can spare, in return for access to the Guild of Time for her people.

It was a hard bargain to accept, but Queen Zelda eventually agreed. Both she and Link hope that the kingdom of Nulloria will eventually grow more accepting of outsiders, and that the tenuous bond the two nations share will strengthen over time.

The only race of people who have been unfriendly are the Tribes of Tyr'kur.

These savage, beastial people seem to be semi-nomadic, and are never seen without some sort of animal nearby them – if they're seen at all. When Link saw them for the first time, he was forced to defend himself from their savage assult.

There has been contact between them and the other kingdoms, but rarely. As such, very little is known about them, their culture, or lands.

Overall, the kingdom of Hyrule has regained it's feet with a firm friendship on one hand, a tenuous alliance on the other, and the threat of the unknown hovering before it.

Our story starts at the Guild of Time.


End file.
